Such aircraft cabin arrangements for passenger aircraft which extend along a cabin axis running centrally through the cabin are sufficiently known, wherein such a cabin arrangement generally comprises a multiplicity of passenger seats which are arranged in rows running perpendicularly with respect to the cabin axis. Furthermore, these cabin arrangements have paneling arrangements which form the lateral and upper outer wall of the cabin, wherein these paneling arrangements separate off the interior of the aircraft cabin arrangement from the outer skin of the aircraft fuselage. In this context, an intermediate space, in which inter alia systems such as supply devices, lines, insulating elements and load-bearing elements of the aircraft fuselage are arranged, is bounded between the paneling arrangement and the actual outer skin.
In order to make the dimensions of the interior of the aircraft cabin arrangement as large as possible, it is desirable to position the paneling element as close as possible to the outer skin of the fuselage, but this is limited by the requirements which arise owing to the systems provided in the intermediate space between the paneling arrangement and the outer skin.
Furthermore, lighting arrangements also have to be mounted, in particular, in the region of the ceiling trim arrangement which is provided in the upwardly pointing part of the outer wall of the aircraft cabin. However, in order to avoid decreasing the dimensions of the interior of the cabin and, in particular, the height thereof, the lighting arrangements in the ceiling trim arrangement should not take up a large amount of space above the ceiling trim arrangement. An additional problem occurs here in the central region of the aircraft cabin arrangement, that is to say vertically above the cabin axis which runs centrally through the cabin arrangement. In this region, the Passenger Supply Channel (PSC) is mounted in the intermediate space between the ceiling trim arrangement and the outer skin of the aircraft fuselage, and brings about particular restrictions there in terms of the space available for lighting elements.
However, it is desirable that the lighting arrangements in the ceiling region are configured in such a way that they permit attractive complex lighting scenarios for the passengers. This applies, in particular, to the region above aisles which extend from doors transversely with respect to the cabin axis.